


Tom Hiddleston Smut

by Nighthuntress



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 16:43:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7395454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nighthuntress/pseuds/Nighthuntress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom Hiddleston smut in progress <br/>You meet Tom due to him getting your mail, and he discovers your secrets, and things get steamy.<br/>This will eventually be a longer story</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You're just finishing washing the last dish as you hear the crunching of gravel on your driveway and look up to see a flash car that you don't recognise pull up. It was a sleek, black Jaguar with tinted windows so you couldn't see who was inside. You watch as a well-dressed man, in a tailored blue suit, you vaguely remember from somewhere walks along the path, looking at your roses as he walks up to your porch. You notice a large bulge his tailor tried so well but failed to hide, laughing and thinking to yourself 'Reminds me of the Hiddlesconda. Wait a minute...' 

Suddenly, the was a sharp rap at the door, bringing you out of your thoughts. You walk out into the hallway to open it, curious to see who the man was. As you open the door, you can smell his subtle cologne, citrus and spice, and he looks up at you with gentle blue eyes.

"Good morning miss...I'm sorry but I believe I got your mail by accident with my own." He apologized as he held a letter out to you. His velvety voice washed over you, as you finally click to who it is.  
"Oh, uh... Thank you?" You stammer in awe as you take your letter from him. Surely this couldn't be him, could it?  
"Oh, I'm Tom by the way, Tom Hiddleston." He adds, holding his hand out to shake yours as your insides melt.   
"Um, would you... Would you like to come in for a cup of tea?" You gingerly ask, looking up into his beautiful blue eyes.  
"Oh! Uh, um, sure... Yeah, okay!" He looks at you, surprised at your question. You stand back as he takes off his shoes and comes in.  
"The lounge is just round there on the right." You say as he walks through the doorway. As he walks into the lounge, you begin to panic. Tom Hiddleston....in YOUR house...Thomas William Hiddleston! Amidst your panic, you remember you offered him tea.  
"How do you like your tea, Mr Hiddleston?" You call from the kitchen.  
"Earl grey, if you have it, with a splash of milk please." Tom politely replies. You decide to dig out your fanciest tea cups for the occasion, and a range of chocolate biscuits on a plate. 

Putting both teacups on saucers with a spoon each, and the plate of biscuits on a serving tray, you fake a few deep breaths before walking into the lounge. Tom was standing, looking at the titles on your wall-length bookshelf.   
"You have some impressive titles," He comments as you place the tray on the coffee table in front of the couch. "Leo Tolstoy, William Boyd, Edward St. Aubyn..." He trails off.   
"Bram Stoker, Shakespeare, and that's just that bookcase." You finish for him and Tom whistles in amazement. "You definitely love your books." He says with a smile as he turns.   
"Books are my way to escape the world and create my own, or get to be someone else for a while. Please, Mr Hiddleston, make yourself comfortable." You invite him to sit on the couch.   
"Call me Tom," he grins. As he sits down with his legs open, you try not to look at his obvious bulge. "Mr Hiddleston was my father." He sits just off the middle of the couch, while you sit as close to the end as you could while facing him slightly, ignoring his flicker of confusion. It was a natural instinct for you to sit further away from people than most others, you do it without thinking.

Tom takes a sip of his tea, and closes his eyes. "Mmmm, perfect. You make wonderful tea, darling." You blush from him calling you darling more than the complement.  
"Thank you." You reply shyly, looking down into your own teacup.  
"So, what do you like to do?" He asks, sounding genuinely interested.  
"Me? Oh, I mainly keep to myself. I prefer to listen to music and read books than go out and do things. I'm a hermit really." You feel yourself rambling from nerves and wince internally and unconsciously fidget with your bracelet, looking slightly over Tom's shoulder to avoid his gentle but piercing eyes.  
"What kind of music do you listen to most?" He replies, watching you with a gentle gaze.  
"Um, it varies depending on what kind of mood I'm in really, but it could be anything from Phantom of the Opera to bands like AC/DC, Kiss and Bon Jovi." Realising the conversation so far was all about you, you decide to ask him some questions too.  
"What about you, what do you like to listen to?" You question, meeting his gaze.  
"Well, I have a varied taste in music too. I like anything from Eminem to Queen to Bon Iver."  
"Really?" You ask, surprised.  
"Yes, I even like Daft Punk." He laughs as you think about hat for a moment.  
"What are some of your favourite places? Where would you love to go?" You continue, wondering where he has been.  
"Rome is one of my favourite cities, but I love rain in the autumn in London, it reminds me of my childhood. I'd love to visit Japan one day. You?"   
"My favourite places are only in the books I read, I've never really gone anywhere outside of town. I love the thought of going to see the Stone Henge though, but I would never go." You look out the window as you talk, thinking.  
"Why have you never gone anywhere? Why wouldn't you want to go, if you don't mind my asking?" He almost seemed concerned, as though it's not normal to want to stay put, to not want to travel.  
"Well, um, I, um," you stammer and look down into your empty teacup and fiddle with your bracelet more as you try to come up with an easy answer. You don't like being asked questions about your feelings and fears, and immediately begin to shut down. 

Tom notices you're uncomfortable and apologises.   
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ask a sensitive question. I just find it strange to hear, because I've travelled so much and seen such amazing places." He sounds genuinely confused and guilty at having made you feel bad. You realise you're shaking and stop yourself, but not before Tom sees. He moves and sits closer to you, worried he's upset you. "What's wrong?" He asks.  
"Nothing, why?" You automatically respond like you always do, looking up and focusing just past him.  
"No, seriously. What's wrong?" He tries again.   
"Nothing. Really, I'm fine. What's your favourite food?" You switch topics in an effort to get the conversation started again as you pick up the teacups to take to the kitchen.  
"Croque Provençal, but don't change the subject. I would like to know what I said to make you uncomfortable." He lays a hand on your wrist, and you tense up.   
"I'll be back in a moment." You say as you get up and go to the kitchen, leaving Tom staring at you as you walk out.

 

Placing the teacups in the sink, you take a few breaths to calm yourself, pushing everything to the back of your mind and putting on the mask of happiness you are so used of doing.  
"I'm going to have a Midori, would you like anything?" You call out to Tom. "I have pretty much every kind of drink you can get."  
"Even Jameson?" He calls back, surprised.  
"Yeap, I have plenty of whiskeys. On the rocks?" You ask as you open the fridge and grab the bottle.  
"Please." You jump and almost drop the bottle as you hear his velvet voice beside you.   
"Shit, Tom! Give some warning next time!" You exclaim as you grab the shelf to steady yourself.   
"Sorry, darling, I didn't mean to startle you." He grins impishly as you blush and quickly turn to grab a glass for his drink. 'Stop calling me 'darling' damn it!' You think. 'Can't you see what it does to me?' 

He watches you intently as you pour his drink and hand it to him, your fingers touching for a brief moment as your gaze meets his, before quickly darting away.  
"Thank you." He simply says, and takes a swig as you grab your drink from the cupboard, turning your back to him for a second. Tom takes the opportunity to place a hand on your shoulder, and you freeze at his touch.  
"Please remove your hand." You say quietly and evenly.  
"The world can be a big place without real friends," He gently tells you. "It makes it even worse when you have no one to lend a sympathetic ear." You wonder where he's going with this. "I'll bet none of your friends truly listens to you, so you just bottle everything, and use books to push it far away."   
'Damn, he's good.' You think to yourself. "You develop a mask, and unconscious instincts to try and cope, like distancing yourself from people."   
'Okay, now he's getting under my skin.' You start to panic. "Take your hand off my shoulder." You try to keep your voice steady as he continues breaking down the walls you had so carefully built over the years.

"And you never let people in. When people try, you change the subject." Suddenly, you're spun round and looking at Tom, quickly averting your eyes to avoid his as you feel the starting of tears. "Sometimes, all you need is a person who will sit and listen, to anything, no matter how small." He continues as he moves your head so you're looking into his eyes. "I would be honoured, to be that person for you." He whispers. He was right; your friends were never there for you, and you did teach yourself to be distant and wear a mask. He has been here not even an hour, and he managed to find your deepest secret, and pull it to the surface. You quietly sigh, and turn your head towards his hand on your shoulder as you close your eyes. 

You stop fighting yourself, allowing a single tear to fall, and put your hand ontop of his, enjoying the feeling of it. Gently, he moves in to hug you, and for the first time you can remember, you let him. As he embraces you with a warm, gentle hug, his cologne washes over you.  
"Thank you." You whisper. "Thank you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom discovers some secrets, and things begin to get steamy...

After a moment, he releases you, and leads you back into the lounge towards the couch. As you take the end seat out of habit, Tom sits beside you and nurses his Jameson.  
"Now, what is it about travelling that frightens you so?" He asks. You look down into your drink and study it.  
"I, I don't know."  
"Yes you do, darling." He replies gently. You get up an walk to your bookshelf to try and hide your blushing.  
"Well, um..." You begin. Tom turns so he can watch you. Studying the books on your shelf, you continue. "I, I suppose it's the fact that there's always too many people around at the tourist destinations, and I don't trust people."  
"Not if I took you. I should take you to see the Stone Henge one day." He muses.  
"No!" You immediately exclaim as you whip your head around, meeting his eyes with fear for a second before looking away. "No. No, thank you though, but no." You continue in a calmer voice as you turn back to the shelf.

"Why not? It could be fun." He laughs.  
"No. We'd have to fly to get there, and I don't trust cars let alone planes that could fall out of the sky at any second. No, I like it here. Besides, I can see it in travel books." You ramble and try to cover the fact that your shaking by bringing out one of your travel books to show him.

"Why are you so afraid of me?" Tom asks quietly. "Don't try to deny it." He says as you open your mouth to say so. You put the book back, and Tom gets up and turns you to look into his eyes as he brushes a stray strand of hair out of your face. You avert your gaze a little as he stares what feels like into your soul. "Look at me, darling." You blush and try to turn back to the shelf. "Oh, you're afraid, but you're also turned on, aren't you darling?" You don't know where to look, and suddenly Tom's hands are on you and his mouth is on yours. You yelp in surprise, and he pulls back. Your eyes are wide and you're breathing quickly, trying to work out what the fuck just happened.

"Oh, darling, did I surprise you?" He chuckles playfully before going back in for another kiss. His eyes are on yours as he gently nibbles your lip. You stare at him in complete shock. Tom Hiddleston is KISSING you! Kissing. You. How and why did this happen? He goes in for a third kiss, and you unconsciously kiss him back. His eyes widen and he breaks the kiss to smile at you as you put your hands on his chest.  
"Where is your bedroom?" His velvety voice gently rumbles through your body. You point to a door down the hallway, and suddenly your being whisked towards it, with fierce eyes Tom emits a low growl causing your body to tremble, and a fire to burn.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom begins to get kinky and finds out its your first time, then proceeds to love you gently

Once in the bedroom, Tom looks at you with bedroom eyes, slowly bringing his inner Loki out. He walks closer to you as you back up closer to the bed, never taking your eyes off his, wondering what he is planning. You're already wet with anticipation and fear, the good kind. Tom continues to stalk toward you, taking off your clothes as he herds you closer and closer to the bed. As the backs of your legs hit the edge of the bed, you realise you're completely naked, and shivering with adrenaline. Tom lifts you up onto the bed, laying you down before taking his own clothes off, briefly breaking eye contact when removing his shirt. Your breathing quickens and your heart thuds as he moves toward you, now completely naked too. His long length stands proud, he's enjoying watching you squirm, wondering what he's going to do. 

Genuine fear starts coursing through you as he climbs onto the bed, on top of you, and you begin to panic, letting out a little whimper and trying to curl up a little because you feel so vulnerable.  
"Shhh darling," Tom says as he takes your hands and cups them to his chest. He leans over you and whispers into your ear with hot breath.  
"Shhh. Relax. It's okay, I would never do anything you wouldn't like. You know that." He plants a few kisses down your neck, you're still tense but you begin to relax a little as he begins to pet your hair, comforting you. "I'm sorry if I scared you, but I couldn't hold it in any longer. I had to have you." Pausing, he brings his face so close to yours you could kiss him. Staring deep into your eyes, he asks "Do you trust me, darling?" In a deep, sensual voice that rumbled through you, making your heart skip a beat. No, yes, no, you start fighting your own mind as you try to keep your eyes on him and not instinctively dart your eyes. You look away from his soft but piercing eyes a little as you nod slightly, not knowing and feeling guilty for not being able to say yes or no. You had never allowed anyone to touch you before. You want it so badly, but are afraid of what will happen once you give yourself over completely. Everything you did was about control. "Look at me, darling. Keep staring into my eyes, don't look away. Do you trust me?" He asks again patiently. As you stare into the depths of his blue eyes, the world melts away. It takes all the courage you have to finally give in the last shred of control, to stop the warring going on in your head, to give yourself over to him. You take a deep, quiet breath as you relinquish yourself to the beautiful man above you.  
"Yes." You whisper, not breaking eye contact. You relax completely as you say the simple word, the burden of control moving into his soft, skilled hands. All fear is then replaced by excitement and adrenaline, a feeling you've never felt like this before. You love it.

He stares into your eyes a moment longer, as a smile of proudness and love begins to form. He keeps eye contact as he gently places your hands above your head.   
"Keep them there, darling, and lie still." He whispers into your ear, and begins planting a hot trail of kisses down your neck, pausing a little after each one to let his hot breath wash over your skin. Goosebumps begin to form as he continues down to around your throat, his feather-light fingers caressing your arms. He pauses at the base of your neck as you begin to shiver from anticipation. Looking up at you, he begins to make his way up your neck towards your lips, slowly licking each spot before he kisses it. You arch your neck to give him more access. 

When he finally reaches your lips, he begins to passionately French kiss you, his tongue darting in and out of your mouth as his eyes focus on yours. As you begin to reciprocate, you feel him lean on you a little more, and you feel his length throbbing between your two bodies. An involuntary moan escapes you as you close your eyes and slowly gyrate your hips so you can feel more of him on you. He jumps a little at the movement, breaking the kiss and chuckles.   
"My, aren't we eager all of a sudden." You blush as you realise what you've just done.  
"Don't worry, count this as a warning. You'll get your turn, but right now, you're mine." His words vibrate though his chest, sending a wave of pleasure through you.

You feel his weight move off you, and hear footsteps moving out of the room.  
"Stay there, I'll be back in a moment." He says with an impish grin. You begin to worry, wondering what he is doing. You hear the fridge open and shut. 'Oh no, please no!' You thought as you hear him coming back. You watch him walk in and stop at the foot of the bed, staring at the glass of ice cubes.  
"What a beautiful sight you are, all laid out and ready for me." He seductively utters as he smiles. You begin to breathe quicker with anticipation, your eyes darting between his and the glass.

"I wonder what would happen if I were to, say, put this here?" He asks inquisitively as he slowly walked around the bed and placed an ice cube at the base of your throat. The cold makes you gasp, and he grins at your reaction.  
"What about...here?" He places another cube on your stomach, causing it to contract slightly at the sudden sensation. Grinning even more and chuckling like Loki, he places another on top of your mound as he watches you, but you expect this and steel yourself, not wanting to give him another reaction. Your eyes still widen slightly and you breathe deeply when the cool touches your skin.  
"Hmm, not the reaction I was looking for..." He looks inquisitively at you. Suddenly, he moves the cube to between your soft folds, causing your back to arch and a loud gasp.  
"That's more like it, darling!" Tom praises. He folds your lips around it, keeping the cold cube there. Moving to the end of the bed, he takes an ice cube and slips it between his lips as he climbs on. Slowly, he touches the cube to the top of your foot, sliding it around and up your calf, his hot breath making the ice more intense. As he reaches the underside of your knee, he moves back and starts again on the other foot, bringing the cube slowly up the inside of your thigh close to your wetness, then moving to the other one and back down, frustrating you because he never touches where you need it most. Your breathing increases as he comes back up, and you whimper as he nears your heat again. Tom pauses, and looks at you with a mischievous look.

"Please." You whisper, breathing heavily. "Please."  
Tom comes closer until his nose touches you, and you plead with your eyes as your breaths come quick and shallow. Instead he trails up around your thigh towards your stomach and you moan. "No, please!" You beg. He smiles and chuckles around the cube and switches to the one on your stomach, as his hands begin to roam up your body, moving up your sides to cup your breasts. He makes his slow way up and moves to rub the cube on your hard nipples, circling one a few times and then the other as you continue to moan. It becomes unbearable and you begin to move your hands down to tousle his curls. As soon as you move them he stops and moves away. You freeze and your eyes go wide with realisation of what you just did. 'Oh shit.' You think to yourself.

"I told you to lie still," He scolds gently. "I even gave you a warning." You close your eyes and turn your head slightly, fearing what he might do as punishment. You hear him move around to the side of the bed and crouch beside you, and your breathing quickens once more in fear. He reaches out and gently turns your head with a long, slender finger to face him. "Open your eyes, darling." Tom demands gently. After a few deep breaths to try and calm down a little, you do as he says, but you can't bring yourself to look him in the eyes. 

He puts a gentle hand on your shoulder, feeling you stiffen. "What is it about me that you fear so much?" He enquires softly. "I am not a monster. If it makes you feel more at ease, you may move." You immediately begin to curl up, but as you do Tom rests his hand on your calf, making you stop and tense up. Noticing, he looks between your face and his hand a few times. Finally, it dawns on him. "You've never been touched, have you? You've never allowed anyone close enough." You look up at him, meeting his eyes. It was enough of an answer for him. "Oh, darling. My poor, brave darling. You never said!" His expression was soft, as he began to stoke your hair and face. 

You desperately wanted to look away, but made yourself stay gazing into his gentle eyes. "Roll over." He finally said as he stood and made his way to the other side of the bed. You watched him as he laid down next to you and cupped your face. Slowly, he began to close in for a kiss, you let him. He started small, his gaze never leaving your eyes. Slowly he began to lengthen and deepen the kiss, and you moved your hand up to his chest. Tom let out a shallow moan, and you began to slowly uncurl until you were laid out straight, his body touching yours. An involuntary moan escaped your lips, as he moved a hand down towards your folds, playing with your breasts along the way as you close your eyes. 

Slowly, he begins drawing small circles on your clit in time with his tongue in your mouth. He breaks the kiss as you both let out a breathy moan, and slowly trails kisses down to your heat. He parts your folds and begins to lick and suck, slowly at first, teasing the moans out of you as you arch your back. Then he begins his way back up to your breasts, sucking and kissing them before taking your nipple between his teeth. His fingers move towards your entrance, and you gasp as he gently enters you while teasing your clit and sucking your breasts. 

Moving one finger all the way in and almost out, he slowly adds a second finger, and then a third. Moving his kisses back up to your lips, he allows you to gyrate your hips as he begins to move his fingers faster and faster, bringing you closer to the edge as you throw back your head. 

You have a moment of boldness, as you reach to grasp his throbbing length, causing him to gasp and moan at the surprise. Sliding your hand down his length, you can feel it jump in time with his heartbeat. Swirling your thumb around the tip, you can feel his pre-cum, which only excites you more. Suddenly, you want him in you.

"Please." You whisper between his kisses.  
"Are you sure?" Tom questions gently.  
"I need you!" You moan. "Im so close."  
Tom removes his fingers and gently climbs on top of you. He kisses you hard and deeply, as he guides his length to your opening, prodding you as you moan. Slowly, he begins to enter you, a little bit at a time then pulling back. The strain was beginning to show on his face as he deepened the kiss further. You circle our arms and legs around him, as he enters you fully. Pain blossoms and fades to be replaced with ecstasy as he slowly gyrates inside of you, and you break the kiss to let your head fall back, breathing hard.

He begins to move, a few deep strokes is all it takes for you to come as you moan and scream while your orgasm rushes over you, causing Tom to come as he groans and moans with his pleasure. The feeling of him spilling his hot seed into you causes you to come again. For a few moments, you both just lay there, tangled, breathing heavily. Slowly he begins to pull out of you and kisses you once more.  
"Thank you, for allowing me to pleasure you, for allowing me to touch you in a way no other man has." Tom whispers in your ear as he lays down beside you again.


End file.
